1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for loading cartridges into weapons. In particular, the present invention relates to a speedloading device for use with shotguns.
2. Discussion of Background
Semi-automatic shotguns have been devised with a tubular magazine for holding a plurality of shells. Upon firing the shotgun, a cartridge is automatically loaded into the chamber from the magazine, so that a number of rounds can be fired in quick succession; however, the magazine typically only holds five cartridges and reloading the magazine can be a slow process. In fact, the speed in which the shotgun can be reloaded may be a matter of life or death. Since the typical magazine is permanent and cannot be replaced with a "fresh" magazine, cartridges must be fed through the carrier opening one-by-one.
Various attempts have been made to develop a device that more quickly reloads a shotgun, which has a tubular magazine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,284 to Naber discloses a plunger disposed with a tube dimensioned to hold a plurality of cartridges. The plunger is positioned behind the cartridges and expels the cartridges upon moving the entire length of the tube into the magazine. Naber not only requires the plunger to travel the entire length of the tube, but has also been noted for difficulty in alignment during loading. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,110 to Beltron also describes a plunger disposed within a tube that travels the entire length of the tube to expel the cartridges into the magazine. In order to improve the alignment difficulties found in Naber, a latch is placed on the tube which engages the trigger guard. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,621 to Kearney also advances a plunger disposed within a tube that travels the entire length of the tube to expel the cartridges into the magazine. In order to improve alignment problems, a bracket is mounted to the shotgun which engages alignment projections on the tube. Although each one of the patented devices improves the speed in which the shotgun could be manually loaded, the overall reload speed is based on the time it takes for the user to move the handle.
Therefore, there is a need for a speedloading device with an improved loading rate that can be easily aligned.